


upon calling

by hunniehyuckie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Bottom Park Seonghwa, Corruption, Dom Choi San, M/M, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sub Park Seonghwa, Top Choi San, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Violence, black cat nero makes me feel things ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniehyuckie/pseuds/hunniehyuckie
Summary: it's not that seonghwa didn't want to follow's san's call, it's just that he knew exactly what would happen; especially at an old church on hallow's eve, but he had no choice, no matter how much he hated to admit he really (in fact) loved the twisted shit the two always got up to.
Relationships: Choi San & Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	upon calling

"you followed my request," a voice spoke from one of the many seemingly empty pews lining each side of the massive, old church hall, "what a pleasant surprise, park seonghwa~"

the vampire amongst him pleasantly hummed, slowly turning to face the his visitor gratefully as the clicking of his shoes on the freshly polished floor grew louder in the echoey hall.

seonghwa simply batted a hand at the comment and leaned against the pew the other was located in, "what is it you want san?" seonghwa let out an exaggerated sigh, "you called so you must be needing something from me."

san chuckled, a wicked grin growing on his face as he flashed his fangs at the older, "my, my, your age sure hasn't gained you much intelligence."

seonghwa glared down at the younger vampire, slightly raising a brow.

san quickly cleared his throat, "anyhow,, i don't want anything /from/ you," seonghwa shook his hea din disbelief at the statement, "i just /want/ you."  
san was now leaning up against seonghwa from the other side of the pew's end piece at an uncomfortably close distance from the elder's neck.  
seonghwa shivered at the closeness, but simply rolled his eyes and stepped back making a much preferred distance present between the two, "so you're telling me you called me all the way to this old church just to fufill your filthy sins in a heavily pure, religious building?"

seonghwa gestured about the enormous corridor, san's eyes never succeeding in following, "you're absolutely disgusting choi san. i would've figured your insane, sinful desires would be put under control by now."

san waved off the comment and slowly pushed himself to his feet, strutting his way over to the elder who just glared, a slight look of disgust painting his face, yet eyes telling a completely different tale.  
san knew better than anyone that seonghwa, although a highly respected vampire, had a rather sinful side to him. the amount of beings the elder had fucked made san jealous, yet he hid the negative emotions away, the flames burning into passion deep in his eyes.

"what do you say?" san began, taking one of seonghwa's cold hands into his own, "it's halloween, so no person would ever dare come here."

seonghwa watched as the younger gingerly kissed his hand, desperate for his approval. it wouldn't be the first time the two had messed about before, and the aura about the younger just seemed arousing and always lulled creatures in.

seonghwa huffed, simply sensing the younger's desperation, "fine, but under only one condition," san eyes glistening as he nodded, watching seonghwa's hand as it shot out and pointed at the front of the church hall, "it happens at the altar."

san perked up at the simple request, dick twitching in his pants just imagining himself fucking the elder over the most valuable part of any church service, the crying out into the darkness from beneath him.

"of course!!" san quickly responded, practically dragging seonghwa up the aisle with ease, his dick started to leak as the image of the elder fucked out beneath him resonated in his mind.

placing a gentle hand down on the altar, san turned to face the elder and leaned back against the centerpiece, his eyes growing dark, "on your knees for me, now!"

with one look in his eyes, seonghwa diligently fell to his knees at the younger's feet and looked up at him.  
"what are you waiting for?" san hummed, looking at the older vampire between his legs, "you know what to do."

seonghwa stared up at san for a few seconds before leaning in to the obvious bulge in his pants and nuzzling it with his cheek as he aimlessly reached for and gripped the zipper in his teeth, slowly dragging it as far down as it would go before moving up to tug his pants off, the button keeping them somewhat shut.

once again, seonghwa was nuzzling san's hard, clothed bulge with his cheek until he received a shallow moan from him a few taps on his visible cheek. san chuckled when seonghwa pulled away and looked up at him with bright eyes and ran his thumb over the elder's bottom lip before moving his attention back to his pants.

"such an obedient little slut, aren't you?" san rhetorically asked as his tucked his thumbs into the waistband of his pants, sliding them down his legs along with his underwear all at once, his hard, leaking dick nearly jumping out at seonghwa who patiently waited for the next order; drool dripping out of the corner of his lips as he watched the leaking dick in front of him.

"look at you," san cooed at the older vampire between his legs, leaning down and gripping his chin, pulling his face up to meet eye-to-eye, "so desperate to use that stupid little mouth of yours."  
seonghwa mewled in response, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue to get a slight lick of san. seeing this, san released the elder's chin and lightly tapped his cheek, "put that filthy mouth of yours to some good use."

seonghwa nodded up at the younger, immediately grabbing the base of his dick and slowly jerking it, giving little kitten licks to the leaking tip to get used to the familiar taste of the younger before taking his length completely in his mouth. a groan escaped san's lips as the warmth from seonghwa's mouth engulfed a decent amount of his length.

suddenly, san took a fistful of seonghwa's hair and ripped him off his dick, "watch your fucking fangs," san hissed, "or else you won't be able to feel the back of your fucking throat."

seonghwa meekly nodded as san released his hair, looking up with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he lightly dragged the tip of one fang along the younger's length, gaining him another painful yank of his hair, but nothing he couldn't manage. seonghwa simply grinned as san bent down to meet face-to-face with him.

"what the fuck are you trying to pull here park seonghwa?" san hummed, "haven't been down on your knees recently or have you just forgotten how to act, you fucking brat?" seonghwa just smiled at san's words.

throwing the older vampire to the side, san's face grew dark. without batting an eye, he pointed to the altar, "strip now, before i rip them off myself," san ordered, seonghwa immediately scrambling to his feet and stripping down before resting against the cold slab atop the altar.

san stood against the opposite side of the altar, slowly removing any of his remaining clothing.  
"are you just going to wait 'til sunrise when you know damn well there's a service in the morn or are you going to hustle your horny ass over here and take me?"

and that was the last straw; san threw his clothes off to the side and walked around to the older, pushing him back-down on the altar and pulling him back enough for his ass to meet with san's hips. a small gasp escaping seonghwa's lips at the sudden feeling of the younger's chilled skin meeting the warmth of his own.

"san please," seonghwa breathily whined out.  
completely ignoring the plea, san let his hands explore the elder's /all too familiar/ body, leaving light scratches behind on the pure, pale skin.  
"fuck, i forgot how beautiful you were," san purred, his hands nearing the elder's hardening dick, "it would be a shame if someone were to taint your pure flesh now, wouldn't it?"

a loud whine came from seonghwa as san leaned in to his neck, ghosting his tongue over the area and basking in the other's oddly sweet scent.  
quickly lifting his head, san met seonghwa's lips in a dominant kiss, showing the older who was to be in charge from then on. as seconds flew by, seonghwa pushed san away and looked up at him, "please just take me san."

with one glance in the older's eyes san flipped him over and pulled him back so his feet were able to reach the floor and his ass was in full view. a loud gasp escaped seonghwa's lips and echoed throughout the empty hall as his skin met the coldness of the slab, his dick growing harder from the sensation of the temperature.

a smirk grew on san's lips as the elder's voice echoed about and he harshly smacked his ass, earning a loud cry which could easily be heard from the outside of the old church's stonework.

"like that," san leaned down, breath hot on seonghwa's neck as the elder whined from the tight grip on his ass, "i want you crying out like that so /everyone/- humans and creatures- can hear how pathetic you are."

a pathetic cry slipped from seonghwa's lips as he attempted running his ass along the younger's dick, earning nothing more than a tighter grip on his ass- nails digging right into the soft flesh.

"needy bitch," san hissed, licking seonghwa's neck and pushing his hips harder against the altar, "you're lucky /i/ called you here or else i'd just be leaving you, a leaking mess, right on this altar."

"san please," seonghwa begged, "just fuck me, please, i'll let you use me any way you'd like.."

san raised an eyebrow, intrigued by the elder's words, and slowly stood back up.

there was a moment of silence before san harshly smacked seonghwa's ass once again, a smirk growing on his lips at the gasp coming from the older before holding his ass apart and spitting on his hole. seonghwa's legs trembled as he waited for san's next move which came with another sharp pain causing him to cry out into the darkness of the church hall.  
while san mercilessly continued pushing in, seonghwa flattened himself atop the altar, eyes rolling back as san pushed against his prostate, finally levelling himself out.

starting slow, san lightly thrust into seonghwa causing the elder to fall apart on the altar beneath him, just as he had wished. within seconds, san sped up his thrusts, fucking into seonghwa in a harsh manor, tightly gripping his hips and ramming him into the edge of the slab allowing friction to build between his dick and the altar.

loud shrills and slapping skin were all that could be heard from the nearly empty church as time passed. breathy cries soon filling the cold night air as seonghwa came completely untouched, cum spilled over the altar and his bare torso as san slammed his hips against him at a swift, unsteady pace.

"ahh fuck.." san groaned as seonghwa clenched around him, tipping him right over the edge, filling the elder's ass.

san leaned over, laying atop seonghwa and plunging his fangs into his neck, neither caring about the outcome.

"such a fucking painslut," san purred, pulling out of the elder, cum slowly seeping out onto the elder's thighs as he whined at the emptiness, "i can see why so many monsters enjoy fucking you, such an obedient little slut."

seonghwa mewled at the comment, knowing clearly, that it was the truth. with another small slap on his ass, seonghwa finally raised his head, drowsily scanning the room to regain his head, "now hurry and get your filthy ass dressed," san spoke, starting to dress himself, "we need to leave before sunrise."

sunrise, the one thing seonghwa had completely forgotten about, was quickly approaching as seonghwa peered out one of the many windows, an exaggerated sigh escaping his lips. halloween night had finally ended, now it was just the trip back to the deep forest which would make for a dreadful experience.


End file.
